


pride and poppies: an epilogue

by acumirklis



Series: Aisle of Poppies [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, No Angst, Pride Parades, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, finally i can tag this damn its been over 50k, soft boyfriends, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acumirklis/pseuds/acumirklis
Summary: “What are you thinking about?”, Dream asked, close to his ear.George startled out of his thoughts. “Nothing, just about how happy I am.”Dream smiled and kissed his head; George blushed a little which he blamed on the heat. “I’m happy, too, baby.”(or; Dream and George attend a Pride Parade because they're happy and proud <3)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Aisle of Poppies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920604
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	pride and poppies: an epilogue

George had never seen as much variety in colours as that day.

Bright and flashy, all around him, it was as if he was caught in the eye of a storm with every possible colour in the world swirling all around him.

His EnChroma glasses kept slipping down his nose, but most of the time he didn’t even notice.

Wherever he turned, there was the sound of upbeat music, the bright laughter of people and a silently pulsing bubble of happiness above everyone’s heads.

He saw all kinds of persons, from all kinds of backgrounds. Young, old. Eccentric, casual. But what all of them had in common was the bright smile dancing on their lips and the absolute joy radiating from their bodies.

The brunette had never seen so much happiness in once single place. He had never felt as loved and as accepted as he did here.

George’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest, filled with adoration.

But every single sensation he felt immediately paled when he as much as turned to look his boyfriend’s way.

Dream was _glowing_. His cheeks were dusted with glitter, his eyes were almost completely closed from how widely he was smiling, and the big bi-flag around his shoulders like a king’s gown or hero’s cape only contributed to George’s heart nearly bursting with delightful pride.

He was so, _so_ proud of his boyfriend.

Dream had come such a long way. Seeing him, this carefree and happy, George couldn’t help but swallow down a lump that had formed in his throat. The brunette reasoned that he could cry tears of happiness later, now was not the time.

God, Dream was beautiful.

The blonde held his head so high, his by now fairly long and messy hair swaying gently in the mild summer’s breeze. Dream’s excited eyes roamed every possible corner he could find, taking in everything there was to see, to smell, to hear.

People passed them by, grins so brilliant and infectious, they greeted them with love. George failed to see a single frown, even in the sun’s brutal heat.

All he saw was love; all he felt was love, too.

People from everywhere, coming together on that one very day, walking hand in hand, kissing each other’s lips, sitting on one another’s shoulders or laps and raising cups to celebrate their freedom. To celebrate the opportunity to express themselves without the fear of judgemental eyes.

In a world so adoring and warm-hearted, George knew that one day, they’d get to that. One day, they’d all be walking with their heads high, any day, not just this once. Not just one month, but every month.

“What are you thinking about?”, Dream asked, close to his ear.

George startled out of his thoughts. “Nothing, just about how happy I am.”

Dream smiled and kissed his head; George blushed a little which he blamed on the heat. “I’m happy, too, baby.”

God, George felt like he’d take off and land on the moon with all the energy he felt.

Even with a crowd this big, which would usually drain him to no end, this felt so much more different. He was surrounded by people that understood him, understood Dream, understood their love.

All around him were strangers, but they treated each other like friends. United under the same rainbow, George felt at home.

Dream came up behind him and hugged him from the back, wrapping his big arms around George’s body and resting his head on the brunette’s. “I’m so glad you’re here with me.”

George softened. “Me, too.”

It wasn’t the most comfortable; they were both sweaty, the weather outside had way too many degrees, there were people rushing by all the time, but George would not have changed a single thing. This was something no one could take away from them.

“I love you.”, Dream whispered into his ear again and George felt his body freeze in the heat of the sun, only to burn the very next moment.

Sneaky bastard.

“Don’t get all sappy with me here, Dream.”, he said but it would have been a lie to claim he didn’t adore every second of it.

“You love it, stop pretending.”, Dream answered and pressed a finger into George’s side, making the brunette yelp and jump away from the other’s grasp.

Dream started wheezing and George rambled about how he was such an idiot and this was stupid, but Dream just looked at him with such fond eyes George couldn’t help but give up the useless fight.

Instead, the brunette walked up to his boyfriend and raised his hand to brush away a strand of blonde hair that was covering Dream’s affectionate emerald-green eyes, deciding to rest his hand on the other’s red cheek after he successfully tucked the strand away. All he could do was smile like a lovesick fool. “I’m so proud of you.”

All Dream did as a reply was kiss him.

­­___

“Jesus, it’s so hot.”, George complained as they turned around to seek out a shadowy place to rest for a few minutes.

Both of them were exhausted; they’d been adopted by a group of friends that had urged them to also part-take in the actual parade, and who were George and Dream to deny that offer?

It had been a long walk, but oh, George had savoured every second of it. He was surrounded by people like them, be it persons marching with them or standing in the side-lines, holding signs full of endless support.

It was all the more special because George got to hear Dream laugh more than ever before.

The brunette was sweaty, he was exhausted, but he was still glowing with joy. Never once in his life had he felt this accepted.

He knew that, for Dream, this was even more special. He knew that this was a huge step for him.

“I’m sorry about that.”, Dream said smugly and before George could ask it dawned on him and he snorted, pushing the laughing blonde away from him playfully.

“You’re an idiot.”

Dream cackled. “I’m an honest man, and my poor love is suffering because of me.”

“The weather, for fuck’s sake!”, George argued half-heartedly but he broke out into a fit of giggles when Dream started tickling him.

“Don’t swear, what would Bad think?”, Dream teased and George tried to push him away, laughing so hard his stomach was starting to hurt.

“Stop, please, I’ll pass out, oh my God.”, he pleaded and Dream let him go while wheezing and George just shook his head, trying to calm his somewhat spinning head.

“But yeah, the weather’s ridiculously hot. Hold on-“, Dream started agreeing before his eyes lit up with mischief and George already worried for his safety and sanity.

The brunette tried to give Dream a stern stare. “Oh no, what are you planning?”

Dream only smiled slyly and grabbed George’s hand, pulling him up so they’d both be standing.

“Come with me.”

George only shook his head with a fond smile. “What other choice do I have?”

Dream dragged him all the way to an area they’d passed about half an hour ago. George took a look around and noticed something that immediately made him love his boyfriend more.

“What would I do without you?”, George asked sarcastically yet gratefully and Dream snorted.

“Die of a heatstroke, probably.”, pulling him towards the big spring fountain with hurried steps.

They stopped close to the water, the subtle mist hitting their faces and already cooling George’s body temperature down.

George looked to his side, only to find Dream already looking at him.

The brunette smiled innocently and before Dream could say anything, he pushed the other forward and Dream was stood under the rain.

“George!”, Dream shrieked and the other doubled over, holding his stomach and trying to regulate his breathing from all the laughter he couldn’t control.

“It’s so cold, oh my God.”, Dream continued saying dramatically which only prompted George to laugh even more.

His joy, however, didn’t last long.

The last thing he saw before the water caused him to close his eyes in an attempt to shelter them from the liquid was Dream’s ambitious gaze much closer than the brunette had remembered it to be.

“It’s much better now, isn’t it?”, Dream asked playfully after they both walked away from the spring fountain and back to their spot underneath a tree.

“Yes, but I’m also drenched now so I might get cold, instead.”, George replied, trying to get rid of all the water his shirt had accumulated.

Dream rolled his eyes fondly. “You’ll be fine. The sun’s hot enough to dry us both within a few minutes and before you know it, you’ll be complaining about being too hot again.”

George only pouted and Dream threw an arm around his shoulder. “If you want to, I can warm you up, baby.”

George stuttered some sort of gibberish and pushed his laughing boyfriend’s arm away and hurried a few steps ahead of him, cursing the way he still didn’t seem able to handle the blonde’s relentless teasing.

“No need to get shy!”, Dream called behind him but George only picked up his pace.

Fuck him and his cute freckles.

“C’mon, Georgie, don’t be like that.”, Dream chuckled with amusement as he sat down next to George under the tree, bodies close but not touching.

George only groaned, shifting so that he’d be pressed against Dream, putting his head on the other’s shoulder.

Dream’s shoulders shook with laughter and George allowed his boyfriend’s happiness to collide with his own.

“You should lay down, it’s been a long day.”, Dream suggested and George lifted his head to look at the blonde, green eyes already on him with tenderness, and he got the message.

George sighed contently, adjusting himself so that he’d be laying in the grass, his head on Dream’s lap, looking up at his boyfriend.

How did he still look this handsome after all the exhaustion they’d experienced today?

A mystery, one the brunette wasn’t willing to question too much.

“If you keep staring at me like that I might turn into a blushing mess.”, Dream stated and George giggled.

“I’d love to see that.”

“You’re cruel.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

They smiled at each other; George’s body was buzzing with content.

George didn’t realize when he’d fallen asleep, but once he woke up, he was faced with Dream on his phone, the blonde giggling like there was no tomorrow.

George shifted and Dream looked down. “Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?”

The brunette yawned. “Nah. What are you doing?”

Dream smiled; George felt like that wasn’t a good sign. “Just sending Sap and Bad a few pictures, is all.”

George narrowed his eyes. “What kinds of pictures?”

Dream grinned at him innocently. “You know, of us at the parade, that one selfie at the fountain, when you had barbecue sauce all over yourself, when you were napping so cutely-“

George sat up abruptly, causing Dream to wheeze. “You what now?”

His boyfriend chuckled. “Just kidding, the last ones are for my eyes only. I sent them some of our best ones.”

George sighed in relief.

“Although, that barbecue sauce picture was too good not to share.”

George gasped. “Dream!”

And they both jumped up, Dream running away as George chased him down, laughing more than complaining, trying to get the other’s phone.

Carefree. George felt free.

___

“Thank you for convincing me to come here.”, Dream said as they were both walking to his car, hair dry by now but their clothes were still somewhat damp.

George turned to look at him and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re welcome. It was about time you’d get to be yourself.”

Dream’s eyes were filled with many emotions; by now, George understood how to name all of them, and why they were there.

“Who would I be without you, huh?”, Dream asked somewhat playfully, but George knew what the other meant.

“You’d still be you, just less cool.”

Dream snorted and George giggled, but the blonde still tightened his grip around George’s hand comfortingly.

___

“I think I’ll sleep for days; no one disturb me.”, George announced and yawned, adjusting his position so he’d be more comfortable against Dream’s chest.

“You look wrecked, my dude.”, Sapnap stated, Bad and Dream giggling along.

They were face-timing, Dream had propped up his phone on his desk so their friends could see both of them clearly.

“You should drink something, George, you look like you might get a fever.”, Bad noted with concern.

Dream smiled. “He chugged like, so many glasses of water already, I’m sure he’ll be just fine.”

George nodded in agreement, Bad clicking his tongue. “I hope you guys wore sun-screen.”

“We did, mum, we’re adults.”, George replied cheekily, enjoying the sensation of Dream’s chest shaking with laughter.

“I’d not have let George leave the house without it, as much as I enjoy seeing his face red, I’d rather have it because he’s flustered, not sun-burned.”, Dream explained and George rolled his eyes.

“Wow, George, you caught a real one. Better hold on tight!”, Sapnap joked and George scoffed.

“As if he’d run away.”

“I cannot argue with that.”, Dream supplied and they nodded in unison, Sapnap teased them about it right away.

George yawned again, and he knew immediately what Dream was going to say before the other even opened his mouth. “I think we’ll have to hang up now, guys, Georgie here is tired.”

Sapnap and Bad cooed, George only shot them a glare. It probably didn’t even look menacing, rather soft.

“Good night to both of you, I’m glad to see you guys had fun.”, Bad said fondly and the couple shot him a smile.

“We did, thanks, Bad.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Sapnap yawned, too. “Believe it or not, I’m tired from all the laziness I did today, too. I wish I had someone to tuck me in.”

Dream hummed. “I mean-“

Sapnap groaned. “Don’t even start. Anyways, I’m also very happy to see you guys be all cheesy and shit, but if I stay in this call any longer, I might get cavities, ew. Bye!”

They all said their goodbyes, Dream leaned forward to get his phone, only for George to groan in protest.

The blonde chuckled. “Don’t fall asleep on me, I still have to get ready for bed.”

“Then do.”, George mumbled and made no attempt to move away from his boyfriend’s embrace.

Dream kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be right back with you, yeah? Just give me a minute to brush my teeth, you’ve done that already, anyway, I won’t be gone for too long.”

George sighed and reluctantly sat up so Dream could stand up. “You better not.”

“Thanks, baby.”, Dream said softly and George sighed happily.

He crawled under the covers, turning off all the lights but the one on Dream’s nightstand and positioning his pillow so he could comfortably sit against the wall.

God, he hadn’t felt this alive in forever.

These past few months with Dream had been the best of his life; they’d visited each other’s countries more than ever, every visit ended up being longer and longer, they were even thinking about eventually moving in together, even if it was to be temporary until they figured out where they’d like to settle down.

Wow, big plans, George never thought he’d be this excited at the thought of talking about settling down with someone. But, oh well, Dream could make plain dishwashing seem like the most adventurous part of the day.

Really, all the worries he’d had prior to dating Dream seemed so dumb now. George did know that his concerns had been justified, after all, he hadn’t been sure about many things in the past. But looking back, he should have known that the moment Dream as much as smiled his way, he’d have dropped his worries because _seriously, him and Dream could figure out anything, in the end. After all, they had each other._

George had come to America and he’d quite literally thrown himself into a turmoil of emotions. Even now, the memories made him cringe a little. It seemed so silly, how he’d been too nervous to tell Dream about his feelings. Even if it hadn’t ended the way it did, even in a reality where the blonde didn’t love him back, he’d never have judged George.

One was always wiser afterwards.

George still felt bad about acting like that a few months ago. Though, he’d explained everything to Dream, they’d talked for long hours after their mutual confessions, not only because they had to, but also because it took Dream quite a while to even come to terms with the fact that George did love him back and he wasn’t hallucinating. George, for his part, hadn’t been doing much better.

But they got there, of course they did. George still vividly remembered how he could practically hear his own heart shatter when Dream announced he was going to go on a date. All the months of emotional build-up, sleepless nights and dream-filled days, crushing realizations and melancholy acceptance led him to a point where the harsh truth had been pretty much rubbed in his face by Dream himself; _you have no chance._

And oh, when George found out that Dream’s date was a guy? That technically, he might have had a chance, but that was probably very much out the window now? George didn’t even know how to describe what he had felt, it was just too much to bear.

He’d never, in his life, acted as irrationally as that day. He regretted how unfair he’d been to Dream, acting like some sort of jealous boyfriend, who he wasn’t, at least not at the time, but Dream had reassured him later that he knew why George had acted the way he did. Still, George made sure to make it up to Dream. Whenever he’d feel like his emotions were overflowing again, he let his boyfriend know, just in case. Dream did, too. The solution had been easy, after all, they’d just been too dramatic to realize that.

But Dream loved him. He was in love with George.

And God, George had never felt this much for a person.

Everything was easier with Dream; communication, most of all. George learned to voice his affection more easily, slowly and steadily, Dream helped immensely. He figured out a lot about himself, and again, Dream was by his side. They build each other up, reaching for the sky, and George felt intoxicated at being able to reach for the stars whenever Dream held his hand.

If there was someone George wanted to spend the rest of his life with, there was no one else he’d rather choose.

Dream. It had always been Dream.

“Hey, I got you something.”, the blonde said as he walked into the room, George’s eyes focusing on the other and he found himself smiling.

“Oh?”

Dream nodded. “Yeah, I bought it when you weren’t looking.”

George noticed that Dream was holding something behind his back. He licked his lips. “It better not be another one of those silly cups.”

Dream feigned offence. “You know you love them as much as I do, stop acting like you don’t. But no, this is something else.”

George raised his eyebrow. “Really? I’m intrigued.”

Dream chuckled. “You better be, I thought of you when I saw it.”

George’s eyes widened when Dream brought his hands forth, holding one single, brilliantly red poppy.

So, maybe he was sappy, after all, because this simple gesture made him want to cry again. He was probably too tired to think straight.

“Do you like it?”, Dream asked, gently wiping away a little dust particle that had landed on a petal.

“I love it.”, George replied, carefully taking the flower from Dream and looking at it with affection.

The blonde left the room briefly.

“You thought of me when you saw it?”, he asked quietly as Dream returned with a vase from the kitchen.

His boyfriend took the flower and put in in the vase, placing it on the nightstand. “I did. I’ve given you countless poppies in Minecraft, why not give you one in real life, too?”

In the back of George’s mind, he sensed something that felt suspiciously like a slight déja-vu. “I’m glad you did. I’ll do anything to keep this flower alive for as long as possible.”

Dream beamed. “You better. But before she can die, we’ll just put her in a book so she’s preserved for a long time to come.”

George snorted. “Sure, and when our kids find it one day, I’ll tell them that this was the first flower their father gave to me.”

Dream blushed and George kissed his shyness away. “Kids, huh?”

George yawned. “I’m tired, now stop talking. I want cuddles.”

“Demanding much?”, Dream teased but George pointedly ignored him.

“You enjoy it.”

“I do.”

Dream wrapped his arms around George and they both lay down, the blonde’s nose buried in the other’s fluffy hair.

As George felt the slowly approaching calmness of sleep overtake his mind, he smiled one last time, the imagine of Dream proudly living his true self today behind his eyelids as everything around him faded and he finally drifted off to sleep, Dream’s breathing like a gentle symphony engulfing his senses.

The poppy, placed inside of a vase him and Dream had decorated with paint a few weeks prior, seemed to almost glisten in the moonlight illuminating the room as the two slept contently.

___

_“Love starts as a feeling, but to continue is a choice. And I find myself choosing you, more and more every day.” -Justin Wetch_

**Author's Note:**

> the official end, i feel like a mother sending my kid off to college. oh dear, farewell, my child, i hope i raised you well.
> 
> jokes aside, thank you for reading !! the support i've received for this series gave me all the motivation i needed to keep going, i am very grateful about that.
> 
> stay happy, healthy and proud; you're wonderful the way you are <3
> 
> see ya !!


End file.
